Désir Charnel
by Machan Valentine
Summary: Fic sur Captain Tsubasa (Olive et Tom). Y'a besoin d'un résumé pour ce genre de fic? Bon, alors c'est YAOI ! Gros lemon PWP ! Je crois que tout est dit !


**_Désir Charnel !!!_**

**__**

**Série :** Olive et Tom (Captain Tsubasa).

**Genre :** PWP, Yaoi, OOC (enfin ça c'est à voir !!! ^__^), Lemon, Viol, un peu de Violence, Mimiiiiii sur la fin.

**Couple :** LandersxWarner.

**Auteuse :** Machan. E-mail : Machan721065499@aol.com

**Disclamer**** :** Pourquoi ils sont pas à moi ? Je veux mon bébé Warner !!!!!! Allez hop !!! On va faire une adoption dans les règles de l'art !!!! Arf arf arf !!!

Warner : Tu veux m'enlever ?

Machan : Mais non !! Je fais ça dans les règles de l'art !!!!

Warner : C'est bien ce que je dis !! Tu veux me kidnapper !!! 

*Machan qui bâillonne son mamour avant qu'il n'appelle la police*

Warner : Hummmmpfff !!! humpf !!! (trad : Au secouuuurs !!! Mark !!!).

Le match Toho-New team venait de se terminer sur le score de 4-4. Chacune des équipes retourna dans ses vestiaires respectifs après la remise de la coupe et tout le bla bla habituel caractéristique des fins de championnat. Rien de tel qu'une bonne douche après l'effort. Ed, qui avait malheureusement l'épaule en bouillie, son ancienne blessure d'il y a quatre ans s'étant réveillée. Il fut aussitôt emmené à l'hôpital. Toute l'équipe, et quelques autres joueurs passèrent le voir le lendemain et le surlendemain ensemble. Ce fut ensuite des visites un peu plus personnelles. Mais le plus présent auprès de lui fut sans conteste Mark Landers. Et à chaque fois, il se faisait prier pour repartir. Après une semaine d'hospitalisation, il fut autorisé à rentrer à l'internat. Mark et Ed partageaient la même chambre. Ce fut donc le « tigre » qui s'occupa de son précieux « goal keeper » comme il l'appelait. 

Les mois passèrent, durant lesquels on pouvait remarqué le rapprochement certain des deux joueurs. Ceux-ci étaient constamment fourrés ensembles, ce qui n'échappa pas aux autres membres de l'équipe. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était le combat que menait Landers, la force avec laquelle il se battait chaque jour, tous plus terribles les uns que les autres. Il était torturé, tout le temps. Il en rêvait même le soir. Toujours. Encore et encore. Sans fin.

Le fait de se retrouver avec le gardien lui était de plus en plus insupportable. Le pire, c'était quand il sortait de la douche et lui annonçait la place libre avec son si beau sourire. Et là, il luttait comme jamais pour ne pas se jeter sur lui et le violer sur place. Et puis tous ces brefs instants durant lesquels ils se frôlaient.

-'Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir très longtemps !!! Il faut que je me calme, et vite !!! TRES vite !!!!!'

Mais un jour, tout bascula. Le tigre, après de longs mois de trac, de chasse, se mit à attaquer, telle une bête féroce, seulement guidée par son instinct, ses hormones.

Warner venait de sortir de la salle de bain, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une serviette de bain sur les hanches, cachant ce que vous savez. Quelques gouttes lui glissaient sur la peau, à cause des ses cheveux encore humides. Mark évita de le regarder, trouvant soudain un certain intérêt au mur blanc à ses côtés, un peu défoncé d'ailleurs.

-Mark ?!

-Hum ?

-Tu veux bien me passer la pommade dans le dos s'il te plait ?

Il se retourna, plus rouge que la casquette de Price.

-Pourquoi ?

-Bin… J'ai pas des bras de trois mètres de long !!! Et puis aussi non j'vais avoir des courbatures !! S'il te plaiiit !!! *chibi eyes*

-Ah… Ok !!

Ed lui fit un splendide sourire, tandis que Landers essayait tant bien que mal de cacher se rougeur. Le goal se tourna et lui passa le tube. Il s'en enduisit les mains et commença à l'étaler un peu partout dans son dos. Ed frissonna sous le contact de cette crème si fraîche [[1]] en comparaison de la douche qu'il venait de prendre. Mais n'était-ce que ça ? Tadaaaam !!! Mystère et boule de gomme !! Mark, quand à lui, aurait tout fait pour avoir une douche glacée. Warner  avait la peau si chaude, si douce, si tendre, si… désirable. Ses mains glissèrent alors sur son dos, dessinant des arabesques si compliquées. Ed soupira de contentement [[2]]. Ca lui faisait tellement de bien. Il ferma les yeux, appréciant ce contact, quand il sentit il souffle chaud dans son coup. Il rouvrit aussitôt les yeux et se crispa. Mark passa alors ses bras autour de sa taille et se colla tout contre lui.

-Ed, je… Je suis désolé… mais… je ne me retiens plus… Pardonnes-moi !!!

Le goal commença à paniquer à ces mots. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Qu'allait-il lui faire ?

Le tigre sentit ses cheveux si doux et l'embrassa dans le cou, la nuque, le creux de l'épaule, tandis que ses mains se baladaient sur le torde musclé de son coéquipier, appréciant chaque courbe.

Ed serra les dents et se dégagea de son emprise, rouge pivoine, et lui fit face. Une expression de colère et surtout d'incompréhension se peignit sur son visage.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Mark ?

Ce dernier se rapprocha lentement de lui, tel un chasseur de sa proie. Il avait maintenant refusé de lutter, sachant qu'il ne pouvait plus rien y faire. La volonté manquait. Plus il avançait et plus Mark reculait.

-Ed !! Tout le monde le sait maintenant !! Ils l'ont tous deviné !! ... Je t'aime Ed !! Et cela depuis la première fois où tu es arrivé dans l'équipe !!! Quand je t'ai vu, j'ai su que tu étais mon âme sœur, celle que j'ai attendue pendant si longtemps !!!!

Et depuis ce jour je t'observe, te regarde, te dévore des yeux !!! Mais… maintenant… j'en veux plus !!!!!

Le goal percuta son lit et tomba dessus. Mark s'approcha encore, mit une jambe de chaque côté sur le lit et força Ed à s'allonger.

-Je te veux Ed !!! Ici et maintenant !!!! [[3]]

Le gardien le gifla.

-Mark, réagis bon sang !!! Fais pas le con !!!!!

-Désolé Ed mais je peux plus… _sert les dents_  me contrôler !!!!

Avant que Warner n'ait pu répliquer, il scella sa bouche avec la sienne, lui donnant un baiser passionner, presque bestial.

Au départ, Ed lutta, refusant de laisser la moindre ouverture à Mark, mais bientôt, il le laissa faire, le laissant l'embrasser comme il le voulait, et comme LUI le voulait. Certes il ressentait une certaine attirance envers le capitaine de la Toho [[4]], mais jamais il n'avait su si ce n'était que de l'amitié, de l'admiration, ou plus. Mais ses pensées prirent vite fin lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Mark se balader sur son torse. Il frissonna. De peur ou de plaisir ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus.

Voyant qu'il ne le repoussait pas, Landers caressa chaque parcelle de son ventre. Il sourit mentalement lorsqu'il frissonna. 

-'Apprécierait-il mes caresses ?' 

Il rompit le baiser pour leur permettre de respirer, en profitant pour l'observer. Sa respiration était plus rapide, il avait la bouche entrouverte, les yeux baissés, les joues rosies.

-'Hum… On dirait que oui !! Passons aux choses sérieuses maintenant !!!'

Il retire aussitôt son Tee-shirt. Plus que le boxer et c'est bon. [[5]] Mais son attention fut rapidement attirée par la serviette de son ami. Il allait la lui enlever quand Ed le retint par la main.

-Non Mark !!! S'il te plait !!!!

Mais il força le passage et lui arracha la serviette, la balançant au fin fond de la pièce. Il pu alors admirer ce qu'il désirait tant. Ed, allongé sur le lit, entièrement nu et… dominé.

-S'il te plait Mark, arrêtes !!! Ar… aaaaaah !!!!!

Ce cher Mark venait de se saisir de son sexe et appliquait maintenant un mouvement de va et vient dessus avec sa main. Il l'embrassa pour étouffer ses gémissements, à mi-chemin entre le plaisir et la plainte. 

Ed voulut se débattre, mais l'état dans lequel le mettait son capitaine le paralysait. Il voulait qu'il arrête, mais dans un sens qu'il continu. C'était si agréable.

Sentant son coéquipier se détendre sous lui et son membre devenir plus gros et plus dur, il remplaça sa main par sa bouche. Ed émit un cri de stupeur qui se transforma rapidement en gémissements sous l'agréable torture que faisait Mark sur sa hampe dressée. Ce dernier sentit alors son désir croître sous les bruits qu'il faisait. Il s'arrêta et commença à retire son boxer quand Ed commença à se débattre, prenant peur de ce qui allait lui arriver. Il se dépêcha de l'enlever comme il pu et plaqua une main sur la bouche de son ami, pendant qu'il bloquait ses bras et lui serrait les poignets, menaçant du coude d'appuyer sur une zone pas complètement guérie. 

Ed fut bientôt dans l'impossibilité de bouger et me^me d'émettre le moindre son. 

Des larmes perlèrent alors, des larmes qui le suppliaient d'arrêter.

-Ne t'en fais pas Ed !!! Tout ira bien !! Tu ne sentiras rien si tu te détends !! S'il te plaît !!!! Je te jure de te laisser tranquille après si tu veux !!! Enfin… je vais essayer…

Il se remit à se débattre mais Mark était bien plus fort que lui. Comme quoi, l'entraînement à Okinawa, ça sert. Il sentit alors le goal en sanglot. [[6]]

-Non … Ne pleures pas… Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste !!!

Il retira sa main quelques instants pour le laissé respirer.

-Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais ?

-Rien… C'est seulement que j'ai envi de toi Ed !!!! Tu comprends ?!!! Je en peux plus me passer de toi !!! Je ne pense qu'à toi à longueur de journée !! Toute la nuit !! Tout le temps !!!! Tu es comme une drogue pour moi !! Une drogue dont je ne peux me passer !!! S'il te plaît…

Le goal arrêta de pleurer au fur et à mesure et commença à se détendre. Mark l'embrassa, reconnaissant, et pendant qu'il faisait glisser une main sur le torse de son futur amant pour le divertir, l'autre s'approcha de ses fesses et y introduisit un premier doigt. Ed cria de douleur. Un deuxième arriva, puis un troisième. Une fois qu'il le sentit se décontracter, il les remua quelques instants, envoyant des ondes de plaisir au goal. Il les retira peu après. Il lui souleva légèrement le bassin et se positionna devant l'entrée tant convoitée Il regarda Ed et celui-ci serra ses larges épaules. Le sachant près, il le pénétra sans trop de douceur, le faisant gémir sous la douleur. Une fois qu'il le sentit s'habituer à sa présence en lui, il commença de longs mouvements de va et vient, rythmé par les gémissements de son amant. Le fait de l'entendre augmenta son désir et ses mouvements se firent plus rapides. Il se retira quelques instants puis le pénétra une seconde fois plus brutalement, le faisant crier. Les ondulations du début se transformèrent peu à peu en coups de butoir, le rythme allant crescendo, tandis que leurs gémissements se transformèrent en cris sous le plaisir si intense qu'ils recevaient. Et dans un dernier mouvement de hanche, Mark se libéra, suivit de près par Ed.

Et c'est alors que le gardien comprit. S'il ne l'avait pas totalement repoussé, c'était qu'il attendait ce moment lui aussi depuis longtemps, mais se l'était caché. Mark s'effondra sur lui, épuisé. Ed le serra dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime Mark !!

-Je t'aime aussi Ed !! Désolé pour… 

-Nan, c'est pas grave !!! Peut-être que je le voulais aussi dans uns sens !!!

Ils s'endormirent une dizaine de minutes, enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux d'avoir trouvé leur âme sœur, la personne qu'ils chériraient jusqu'à leur mort et au-delà.

                                                                                          **Fin !!**

Machan : Eh valaaaa !!!! A finit !!!!! Contenteuh !!!!

Warner : Pourquoi c'est moi qui me fais violer ?

Machan : Ah ? T'as réussi à enlever ton bâillon ?

Warner : Réponds à ma question !!!!!!!

Machan : Pourquoi ? T'aurais préféré l'inverse ?

Warner : Bin…  _tout rouge_  J'ai le droit non ?

Machan : ^____^ J'te savais pas comme ça !! Bon j'vais étudier ta qu…

Mark arriva alors, démolissant la porte de la chambre.

Warner, _hyper content _: Mark !!!!

Mark : Machan !!! Relaches le immédiatement!!!!!!!!

Machan: Mais il est très bien avec moi!!! Pas vrai Ed ?

Ed se lève et se jette dans les bras de Mark.

Warner : Nope !!! Suis mieux avec lui !!!

Machan : Tu veux que je la fasse ta fic ou pas ?

Warner, _*mode chibi eyes* _: S'il te plaiiiit !!!!!

Machan : Non !! Pas après ce que tu viens de faire !!!

Warner : Et si je restais avec toi, et avec Mark ?

Machan : Hum...

Warner : Pleaaaaaaaase !!!!!!

Machan : Ok !! C'est bon !!!

Warner : Yeah !!!!

Mark : Tu m'as même pas demandé mon avis!!!!!

Machan : Pas le temps !!!

Machan qui ferme la porte et la fenêtre pour éviter qu'ils sortent.

  


* * *

[1] Mais non pas celle que vous croyez !! Ed ne va pas passer à la casserole !! Non non non !!!! __

[2] Désolée mais je sais pas trop si ça se dit !!!! é__è 

[3] Ca c'est clair net et précis au moins !!! ^__^ 

[4] Y'a de quoi non ? ^__^

[5] Bah vi !! On va dire que l'action se passe peu avant qu'ils n'aillent se coucher !! ^__^

[6] Ca se dit ? De toute façon vous voyez bien où je veux en venir !! Et pis si c'est pas le cas tan pis pour vous !!! 


End file.
